Siblings of Death and Fortune DISCONTINUED
by Exlosivefootball
Summary: Frank, Hazel and Nico are at Camp Jupiter. Nico and Hazel get along, but when push goes to shove neither back down. Shows how they got along before Percy came. Has been discontinued. If you'd like to recontinue it tell me and go ahead but get permission first.
1. The Gods go Dallas

**My second story and please review. If theres anything wrong please say so.**

* * *

I didn't know what to believe that I was finally getting out of the fields Asophedel, or that I have a brother. He asked me if I still knew who I was. I responded, and I soon found myself out of the underworld. I had hoped my curse had gone away, but with my luck a diamond as big as my first appeared out of the ground. I had to explain to him about my curse and how I had died in the forty's. Later after walking for about 4 hours I saw a camp about 2 miles away. Me and Nico started talking. "So where are we going?"

"To Camp Jupiter" he said

"What's it like there?"

"It's strict, but you'll be safe there. Listen Bia.. uh Hazel it's."

"Wait what were you going to say."

"Oh nothing Hazel ."

"Tell me now.'' I was in front of him right now and since I was 4 inches taller he was probably nervous.

"Bianca I was going to say Bianca"

"Who's Bianca.''

"My sister my actual sister."

I was kinda cheerful, because well you know I like having a brother, but you know having a sister would be even cooler so I asked "cool when do I get to meet her.''

He seemed really sad like he was about to cry then said "she uh died about two years ago."

"Oh im so sorry i know how you feel"

he mumbled something under his breath and i said "what did you say"

He seemed iritated and then raised his voice and said ''You don't know how I feel. I had to go through the death of the only family I ever had. She took care of me, and loved me. Then she leaves me to go join some dumb god's troops and says she'll see me once every couple years."

"Nico calm down I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Hazel. Im sorry I shouldn't have yelled and I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I just wish that stupid flaw thing would go away."

"What was that." I asked

"Nothing lets just set up camp for tonight. It's not safe to travel in the dark. You know monsters and everything."

We set up camp which was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Turns out when your a son of Pluto you can kinda just summon four skeleton guys and watch them do the work. Well sleep anyway, Nico pased out right after he told them to set up two tents. I had to drag him into the tent then put him into a sleeping bag, but if you knew my luck it didn't happen. He woke up as soon as i was able to drag him into his tent. He woke up and said ow. Why does my back feel like I just slept on a cactus?"

"Who knows must be some weird thing going on."

"Anyway" he said "I have something for you"

He pulled out some weird bronze sword and said "for you."

"What for" I asked

"Your supposed to put butter on your toast with it. What do you think." He said sarcastically

"So basically your giving a thirteen year-old girl a dangerous weapon."

"Yup."

I started to laugh, but then I realised something. He wasn't laughing. I saw a little perk, but no smile then I realized, he had never smiled once since I met we started talking about how far the Camp would be we heard a loud explosion. Then our tent exploded(that was the first time I was happy that he woke up). Out walked some ugly looking monsters. There were about a dozen snake lookin ladies, four ten foot tall monsters with what looked like flaming dodgeballs, and cyclops with roman armor on. He was about 12 feet tall, had green eyes and smelled like a skunk. "Stop now or die " he said.

Then stepped out a kid that looked like he was about 5'5. He had some weird colored eyes with green and yellow, a big body(not fat or ripped but he looked strong), and brown hair with some freckles that were really faint. He wore a plain white shirt and black shorts. It looked kinda out of style, but he made it work. Then I noticed the weirdest part he had a Dallas Cowboy hat on with a sword. The sword also had a Dallas Cowboy star on the hilt atached to his shorts. "Big Dallas fan I see" Nico said

"Quit stalling" he said

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades surrender. I promise you will not be tortured or hurt." he said

"The part where the cyclops said surrender or die kinda doesn't reassure me." Nico said

"Sorry, but he's a cyclops and he doesn't know when it's wrong to say something."he said

He disintegrated the cyclops with one hit and that killed him. I thought of the boy and I thought he seemed different. He was not purely evil I could tell. I didn't think he was evil at all. Then i thought and realised he had probably been corupted(and no I didn't have a crush on him I just didn't think this kid could be introduced himself and said "I'm Mathew Ryder son of Nike, god of victory and sports."

"Wait wasn't Nike just the god of victory." I said

"It's been translated into sports, and you know when they take on American perspectives it turns into the culture's sports." Mathew said

"So you decided to pick football.'' Nico said

"Yah I mean it's coolest sport and the biggest sport in America." Mathew said

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to take you back to the Underworld."

Nico said in a very protective way "I can't let you do that."

"I'm sorry Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesquie, but Zeus has decreed that you have to go back, unless you show a signifigant rule in helping him, or prove you deserve a second chance."

"How would we do that." I asked

"By either beating the group of giants, dracena, or me."

"I should explain these monsters are on release. They get to stay out of tarturas as long as they help Zeus, but if they disobey the gods then I am supposed to disintegrate them. It actually doesn't matter who fights me as long as the other wins."

"I'll do it" Nico said

They got on a flat plain with no grass just dirt. We were about three miles away from camp now and we wouldn't have been able to see, but the giants put up there dodgeballs and the whole plain just lit up like the sun was out. Nico and Mathew drew swords and prepared to fight knowing that neither of them wanted to do this.


	2. I Get a Chance to be Killed

**It's the second chapter, and for everyone who's saying "where's frank" he'll be here in a chapter or so. I just wanted to set up some sibling dynamic, because Nico's obviously very close with Hazel. Nico's Pov**

* * *

I didn't want to fight this kid. He was working for zeus and he obviously needed to prove himself. I drew my stigian iron sword and he got out a celestial bronze sword. I could feel all the sweat on my fingers rushing to stop me from making a killing blow. I attacked and he parried. I attacked and he side stepped. Then when I went for his arm to try to disable him he pulled the blade without getting hurt, and threw me on the ground while I was still holding my sword. He was about to hit me in the head with the hilt of his sword when I realised he wasn't going for a killing blow either. He was just doing his job. So i took my legs and rapped them around his legs and tried to pull him down. I couldn't pull him down, but then I got up and hit him in the stomach with the flat of my sword. He staggered back and i knew whoever got hit like that would be in pain, but all that happened was he winced for a second than got back into a defending stance. He wasn't roman, but he had a no quit attitude. We fought for two more minutes than he swepped me off my feet and my sword rolled off to my right out of my reach. He got in a stance like he was about to stab me, but then whispered "don't ask questions summon two skeleton warriors two help me i'll kill the monsters, take your sister and run to that camp."

I didn't ask questions, I did as he told and two British redcoats appeared with bayonets. "I said good luck Mathew and if you can join one of the camps."

"I might Nico di Angelo" He said

"I hope we can meet under better circumstances next time. Now go.''

Me and Hazel ran and ran and ran we were about 200 yards away from the camp when a hellhound appeared. I thought it was a normal attack then I realised Zeus had sent this monster to kill us. I drew my sword and yelled for Hazel to run as fast as she could to the camp. I wanted to just be able to summon a few skeletons and they would kill the hellhound, but I was so drained from fighting I could barely catch my breath. I knew that I had to end this quickly or stall the hellhound as long as I could. The seocnd option, would probably the one I followed. After about 1 minute I heard a roar in the sky and a spark of lightning. How in Hades had I forgotten about Zeus. He would surely blast me with lightning as soon as he found me. I was distracted so the hellhound easily leaped on me, but before I turned into dog food the hellhound exploded into dust. It was Mathew. "Need some help'' he said.

"Sure" I said.

We were running for the camp when seven dracnea appeared and a lagystorian giant."I kinda didn't defeat them all" he said.

''I'll take the left you take the right" I said

'' No'' he said

''I'm not leaving you here to die.''

''Don't worry about me now go.''

I sprinted for Camp Jupiter, and when I got up there Hazel was running towards me with three armed legionares. She yelled ''look'' and i couldn't believe what I saw.

Mathew was on his back being caried away by, what looked like a wind spirit. He wasn't dead and I knew that. Partly, because he worked for Camp half-blood, and because you know the whole I can sense death think. Hazel seemed really sad. I knew one thing. That no matter how long it took I was going to find that kid, if it takes me forever. After telling the legionares what happened we came to the camp. Hazel probably enjoyed it a lot with how she wouldn't have to deal with anything from this century, or the last two-thousand years. What we saw was pretty amazing since the last time I'd been here. The court house was finished with white marble stone. New Rome was bustling with activity and happy families strolling around, having a great time. I saw hannibal the elephant with his caretaker. He obviously didn't like his job very much and I was pretty sure they would find a replacement for him if somebody new came who wanted to. They were getting ready for the war games and it was a different fortress. This one basically had a square wall about 50 yards on each side, scorpian ballistas and water cannons lined the tops, and the fortress seemed to have an an inside bunker with weapons. There was a steel gate, painted black and it looked like it was impenatrable. We walked to the senate house and I thought I knew someone who would be there. ''Hello Reyna'' I said.

''Nico di Angelo'' she said.

''I need you to take her into the camp and train her hown to suurvive.''

''Does she have any letters of recomondation.''

''Well no Reyna, but I vouch for her.''

''That does no qualify for two reasons. The first reason is that you're not a veteran of any wars.''

''Titan war.'' I mumbled.

''What was that.'' She asked.

''Nothing.'' I lied.

''The second reson is that a child of Pluto will never come to have any impact on the campers, I'm afraid.''

I thought about the fact that at the end of the Titan war I was one of the most prestigied campers at Camp half-blood. Not only was I prestiged I wasn't seen as just some creepy guy by anyone who was still alive after the Titan war. I wish I could just tell everyone at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter everything. ''Come on Reyna you have to have something there.''

Hazel said she wanted to go outside and Reyna said to go stop by the baths. ''Listen Reyna is there any problem that needs to be solved around here.''

''Well yes we have a few cyclopses and centaurs running around on the Field of Mars hiding in the tunnels. I know what you're going to say next that if Hazel kills the monsters can she join.''

''I'll let her join, but she'll have to be in the Fifth Cohort.''

''I'm fine with that. I want one other thing though.''

''What is it?''

''I want you to promise Hazel will be treated fairly no matter her parentage or appearances.''

''I swear, and what's her parentage.''

''She's a child of Pluto.''

''You know I' am left open to critique if she messes up right?''

''I am aware Reyna and I will make sure she will succed.''

I left knowing that her fate would also become my fate if she messed up. I came outside of senate house and immediately stopped in my tracks. Hazel was unconscious, or she was just really tired at 1:00 A.M. Both made sence so I tried to wake her up and I couldn't. I kept trying to wake her up for three minutes until she just opened her eyes. ''What happened'' I said

''I dont' know'' she said.


	3. I Dig Ditches

**It's the third chapter and you'll be seeing how everything fits into place and doesn't stop the Son of Neptune from not being possible. Hazels Pov.**

I was in a different time 1941 and I was at my school. ''Hey Hazel'' a boy said.

It was Sammy Valdez my old boy... close friend. ''Hey'' I said.

''Wanna go to amusement park after school'' he said.

I was seeing my self say these things, but I couldn't alter anything. ''Sure let's do it.''

Later that day I saw us at the ammusment park. ''Look it's wonderdog'' I said

''Yah let's go get a picture with him.'' Sammy said jokingly.

''Really all the pictures are blurry.''

''Nah I heard they got some new fancy camera that all you have to do is take the tape out of the camera and get the pictures off the tape and get it printed out.''

''Wow that's really fast.''

''I got a suprise for you Hazel.''

''What is it?''

''I got us some tickets to ride the horses.''

I remebered every second of this I didn't need to be reminded. We rode on the horses and we kissed. I woke up with a worried looking Nico over me. He asked if I was alright and what happened. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know.

''So you're in the cam...''we

''But theres a catcch'' I interupted

''Yah you have to kill a few centaurs and cyclopses under the tunnels.''

'' Easy enough.''

'' Well it's harder than you think. I can't help you.''

''What do you mean by that Nico.''

''Nothing just saying that it's harder.''

''You don't mean that I'm helpless right.''

''Right'' He said quickly

''Bye'' and Nico shadow traveled away.

''I guess I better get going.''

I walked to the field of Mars. In case you didn't know I kinda listened to there conversation. I got to the tunnels and started in the closest one I could find. Suddenly I had this feeling that this was my home territory. I sensed where all the monsters were and I had a visional map inside my head of all the tunnels. I found a big stone wall inside the tunnel and it was a one way tunnel. I could only go in through there so I took my sowrd and tapped the door. It exploded as soon as I touched it. Inside were two cyclopses and two centaurs. The cyclopses were 15 feet tall and dressed in roman armor. The centaurs didn't have much if anything on except a bronze breastplate. They got out axes and sword and ran at me. I'd love to tell you i did something amazing like through my sword and killed them or charged them. The truth was I literaly hid in a hole. I summoned a dirt whole in the ground and traveled under the underground. I sensed them above me and I jumped up. I stabbed the cyclopses and jumped on the back of one of the centaurs and slashed the other one. I stabbed the centaur his back and all the monsters were gone. It was easy to get out of the tunnel, because I was just able to say push me up to the service and I got up. I saw Nico standing up at me like I was the best thing since hamburgers. ''How did you, but you what uh.''

''Jealous much.''

''I can make skeletons come alive nothing more awesome then that.''

''Except not having zombies coming out of the ground'' I said jokingly.

We walked back to the senate house and Reyna thought that we couldn't do it. ''I did do it'' I said with a really happy beat in it.

''Hmm'' Reyna said

''You are allowed in and you shall be assigned to the fifth cohort.''

She murmered something under her breath which was either ''great another loser'' or ''date another snoozer.''

The second option was more likely. Before I was able to leave for the fifth corhort barraks a kid with blond hair, a thin body, and beany baby in his hand said ''theres another one and we don't know where to put him.''

''What's he like.''

''Big, but clumsy and he already knocked over a weapon rack.''

''Fifth Cohort.''

''Ok.''

* * *

**That's the end, and probably most of you know who it is, so bye.**


	4. Playing with Fire is Suddenly Okay

**Sorry haven't updated in about 3 days so I hope this chapter makes up for it. Bear with me on these I'm not great at doing these and please tell me if these guys are OOC. Let's get back to the review**

* * *

**Nico Pov**

I know everyone is probably saying that I underestimate Hazel. Well that is entirely not true at all. The main thing that blows up in my face is that it took me years to make my skills get this good, and it takes Hazel less than a second to get her skills almost perfect. Hazel was getting situated in her barracks so Reyna askedIme to go interview the new guy for his possible skills. I was supposed to meet him at the mess hall which is on the other side of camp. When I got there there was a Chinese-American kid about 15 with black hair and a big frame. I started asking questions when I had gotten situated.

''Hello'' I said

''Hey'' he said

''Listen I know everyones really strict around here, but you can be cool with me.''

''Ok thanks.''

''So first things first what special talents do you have.''

''I can use a bow and arrow very well and I'm kinda strong.''

I noticed that he kept cluching his pocket like something might spontaneously catch on fire. He seemed nervous like some little kid that had lost his mom. ''I'm Frank'' he said.

''I'm Nico.''

After some time I had jotted down all my notes and put everything together. He probably had the godly parentage of Ares-Mars or Apollo. His skills included strength and the bow and arrow. He had no letters of reccomendation from any of the veterans and I figured out his ancestorage. His granfather or great granfather had been blamed for destroying the camp. In truth it was most likely Aphrodite lost her hairbrush, or Ares forgot a sword. I thought he would do great in one of the better legions and I could probably get him into it, but I had one other thing on my mind. Hazel needed a friend and Frank wouldn't fit in with the kids who had been claimed. I knew what I had to do. If Hazel was going to have a friend then this kid would probably do the job. We created a file on him and only then I noticed that Frank was kinda funny looking. He had a big baby looking face like Chuck Norris and a chinese baby mixed together. The thought wasn't exactly a great one to think about. I was about to go talk to Reyna when a giant animal burst through the mess hall. It was a giant pig and it didn't exactly look friendly. It through a couple of legionaires into the air and acrros the mess hall into the wall. They looked fine just needed some help, so I summoned a few skeletons to fight the pig and carried each legionaire over to a safe spot outside of the mess hall.

After I had taken care of the legionaires I engaged the pig who had just destroyed all the skeletons. It must have reformed after the battale of Manhattan. I attacked the giant pig and fought while a few legionaires attacked. After abut 4 minutes one of the legionaires had fallen and wouldn't get up two were knocked out and the other was getting tired quickly. ''We can't do this for much longer you know'' I said.

''How do we defeat it?'' he asked

''With fire, but theres no way to get fire in this position.''

Frank walked in and said '' I heard how to deafeat it and I think I can get some fire.''

He stood behind the boar which was now pushing against me and the legionaire's sword. The giant pig disintegrated and Frank stood their like he was hurt real bad. He kept shifting hishands nervously around in his pockets.''How did you do that'' I asked.

''Well I got some wood and started a fire'' he said.

I didn't exactly care about where he got the fire, as long as in the procces i didn't become pig chow. Hazel walked in and asked what happened. I told her what happened and how Frank saved my life and a few others.

''Thisis Frank Zhang'' I said. He'll be staying in the Fifth Cohort and i thought you guys could probably walk around camp exploring.

Before they could protest I herded them outside to go look around Camp Ha..Jupiter.


	5. My Future Pet is an Elephant

**Frank's Pov.**

* * *

I went around the camp with Hazel and we talked about what we did before we came to camp. I told her about the wolves coming to my house, my grandmother sending me to go with them, and how Juno had shown up a few times. She didn't tell me anything before the day she came to Camp Jupiter. I heard about how this Mathew Ryder kid who had saved her brother. Apparently he was taken away and he wasn't dead. She talked about it like the it was the biggest thing on her mind. We ended up making it to bath houses. I went to the guy's section and she went to the girl's section. After 20 minutes I got on a purple camp shirt and some new jeans. She came out with some shorts and a shirt. We decided to go to the mess hall and go eat. When we got back Reyna, a blond haired kid, and Nico were arguing and it seemed like he was losing. We ran to where they were standing and we wanted to know what was going on. After a bunch of yelling we finaly got them to quite down. ''How in Jupiters name did you guys end up arguing'' Hazel said.

''This idiot wants to send a stupid search party for a lost demigod'' the blond haired kid said.

''Excuse me, but don't talk to my brother that way'' Hazel said

''Do you know who I am'' the blond haired kid said

''Overated'' Hazel said.

''I am Octavian decendant of Apollo'' Octavian said.

''Oh gods I didn't know you were that pathetic'' Nico said

''Excuse me'' Octavian said.

''Oh sorry I'm just say it's really funny.'' Nico said

''I'm the big bad decendant of Apollo. If you make me mad then I'll cut open a teddy bear'' Nico mocked.

''Hey guys why don't we chill down and um Nico why don't you and Hazel go outside'' I said

Once they got out of there I started to talk about how they shouldn't get on Nico's bad side or Hazel's.

''He is the most powerful demigod you'll probably ever see'' I said

''I am ten times the soldier Nico di Angelo or Hazel Levesquie'' Octavian remarked

''The last time I checked there weren't many battles won by cutting open teddy bears'' I said.

''We know Frank that you except Nico, but you aren't having this conversation for him'' Octavian said smugly.

I didn't want them to say so I quickly said ''I better get going you know with them and the camp and bye.''

''What happened'' Hazel said immediately.

''Nothing'' I lied.

We came stopped and Nico said he had to go and that he would be back in a week. He did some weird thing where he was able to move super fast. Hazel had to explain to me about he could manipulate shadows and stuff to do whatever he wanted. That power was pretty awesome. The next thing she said was that he could reanimate skeletons to do his bidding. I was kinda spooked about that. Call me a sissy, but I just don't like the idea of seeing George Washington and Abraham Lincoln fighting a monster. She said that he also wielded a sword called Stigian Iron and how she had almost laughed when he had said it so sieriously. I suggested that we got to our barracks.

When we arrived there were a bunch of hevily armed kids their. One kid was in full battle armor, another was equipped with a giant sword, and the wierdest one was that a kid had put steel on his arms and legs. We asked what was going on when a seventeen year old looking kid came over and introduced himself. ''Hi I'm Dakota'' he said.

''Hi I'm Hazel and this is Frank, We've been asigned here. Also if you don't mind me asking what's with all the the kids dressed in armor and steel.''

''Well that's what we call the war games. We either defend or attack a fortress and we try to repel the other. We're the Fifth Cohort so we usually lose. The thing is since the other cohorts pity us we get the elephant that you guys probably saw.''

''I was meaning to ask you about that. I s there an openeing for the elephant caetaker or something. I noticed that the trainer or whatever you call him doesn't seem to like his job and I was hping i could replace him.''

''I definetly think you're capable, so I'll ask Reyna about it and see if she'll let you be next trainer.''

I was pretty excited about that. This was my chance to show that I'm more than some bulky, baby faced,clumsy guy. I didn't know that after this iw ould have a lot more troubles then why my cohort was terrible.

* * *

**My fifth chapter and the next one will be on what happens during the war games. Please review. Bye.**


	6. We Try to Break into Jail

**I know it's been really slow, but that parts over. I needed to set everything up so now we get on to the action, humor, and adventures. Please review. Frank's Pov.**

* * *

I was excited for the war games, I had never been part of a team that had a chance at winning(I figured out it stayed that way). We were defending a fortress that had walls 10 feet talls with water cannons and ballistaes. The inside basically just had a little bunker with flags. Us and the Fourth Cohort were against the other three cohorts. The battle was supposed to be a teamwork excercise, but it didn't happen that way. The Fifth Cohort was oushed to the outside of the wall to deal with the catapults the attackers get to use. Before the battle Hazel and I went through our check list. Ambrosia, Nectar, water, and weapons incase of sudden mythical monster attack. We had everything and the battle was about to start. I got my bow and arrowx and Hazel got a really long sword. It wasn't a nomral sword like the old one she had, but it was imperial gold. When we saw them coming to attack we got ready. Hazel, me and ten other kids were on this die of the wall.

The battle was about to begin. As they came me and Hazel charged. We ran for about 30 minutes then engaged them. I kept knocking arrows and hitting the attackers in the ankles and arms. I noticed that half of the kids on our side were already down. Whoosh there went an arrow and an attacker, Thud a kid jsut got hit in the stomach. I was running out of room so I got out a short sword and fought.

''Hey Hazel, nice day to fight a bunch of bloodthirsty, sowrd weilding, manicas huh.''

''Why not'' she said..

I saw Hazel fighting and she was great. She just looked perfect. She was a tough girl, and um pretty um..side tracked sorry. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Octavian was behind all the soldiers barking orders about how they should go faster. When that happened I was so distracted a kid hit me on the head with his shield. I fell down and the last thing I remember seeing was Hazel rushing to fend off the rest of the attackers.

I woke up in the barracks about an hour and a half later. When I got up I couldn't see very well, but then I saw him. ''Dude what are you doing in here'' I said.

''Hazel asked me to come check on you''

''Well can you not do that. Wait what have you been doing for the last hour.''

''Going through peoples stuff.''

''Whos exactly.''

''Hazel's. I kinda need to know whats wrong with her.''

''I have an idea.''

''What'' he asked.

''The Mathew kid she's really worried about him. One other thing, are you close to finding out where he is.''

''Well yeah, but it's not good.''

''Why.''

''He's was taken away by Z...Jupiter, but he was attacked by someone else and taken to a jail.''

''Where's the jail.''

''About 5 miles away in a cave. Also one other thing Frank me and Hazel are going tommorow and I was wondering if you wanted to help.''

''Um ok by the way can we talk about something, I have a few questions.''

'' Sure what is it.''

''Well I have a few like why do you wear all black, why are you not here a lot, and what did you do before this'' I asked.

'' Well the all black is so I can use my powers and I don't get treated well here.''

''What about before this'' I asked

''I don't want to talk about at all.'' He said.

I didn't know what happened, but I could tell he was really sad about this so I didn't ask anything else. ''I'm hungry is dinner still going.'' I said

''No'' he said

''Good thing I brougth some food in my backpack.''

''I gotta go bye!'' He said quickly.

He shadow traveled away and I was pretty sure he had my food. I knew two things from then on out. Number one I probably won't have a great time here. The second one was that I couldn't trust that kid around my stuff.


	7. I Plan a Jail Break

**Please comment and review. Nico's Pov.**

* * *

It was early in the morning and I toldReyna I was going to help them train. You know when you're in charge of 200 kids I really think you should be a little more vigilant. I decided I should probably stop wearing my aviator's jacket so I was just dressed in a regular black t-shirt and black pants. Shirl call me goth it's not like I helped saved the world or anything. When I was ready I found Hazel at the exit to Camp Jupiter. ''So Nico you ever gotten a girlfriend or something'' she asked.

My mind drifted to Thaila and Rachel, but I pushed it out. ''No not really.''

''Oh has anyone ever um liked you.''

I was really about to hit her over head, but Frank came along. We walked for a few miles over a long grassy feild until we came to a cave. This was the cave I told them. I chanted in acient greek and the door opened with a flash and their was a man their with black hair who was really muscular with a Kobe bryant jersey and a bathing suit.''Hello I am Nike god of victory.''

''Hello er um lord Nike. Can I just ask one question.''

''You just did'' he said.

''Can I ask two questions.''

''You did.''

''Can I ask four questions'' I asked.

''Sure go ahead'' he said like he didn't just tick off an already frustrated demigod.

''Why did you get translated into sports.''

''Well in the United states the only other gods with sports ties are Apollo and Artemis. Archery isn't popular in the United states so I got it. By the way sorry about my children if your run into them. They always want football and they all get on the cowboys. I'll tell you though the demigod from like 18 years ago they were have'n a fun time with Troy Aikman destroying all the other teams. Did you see the Super bowl with that 108 return? It doesn't matter by the way the next winner of the Super Bowl will be. ''

''That's a great story'' Hazel said, but we need something else.

''Wait I want to know the next winner'' Frank said.

Hazel kinda just looked at him with anger, ridiculousnes, and do you have any food becuase I forgot breakfast. ''Why are you hear anyway'' Frank asked.

'' I just want you to know you have my support in rescuing my son.''

''So you're coming here, in the middle of January, and miles away from Olympus to tell us you have support for us.''

''Why not I'm Immortal.''

He left in a sudden flash and we went into the cave. I t was your average I could collaspe any second cave, but we had to go so we did.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I'll make up for it. Please review**


End file.
